gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
Human Beings, Man, Serans, or "ground walkers/'Hominids'" as called by the Locust Horde, are the main race of sentient life on Sera's surface. The humans of Sera are a rich people of culture and have multiple races and ethnic groups. Background Humans are highly diverse in culture and ethnic groups - the Pesanga people lived side by side with the Tyrus people on Jacinto Plateau, and the South Islanders - and are one of the most diverse group of people on Sera. With natives to Caucasian immigrants,http://karentraviss.typepad.com/blog/2008/11/a-reader-writes.html some of whom take part in the tribal traditions too. Seran history was rich in culture and their people are hardened from years of fighting, but have taken part in Golden ages of culture, science, the arts,Gears of War 2 Instruction Booklet as well as the "Gold Rush" when Imulsion was made a usable energy source. Culture Gears of War: Aspho Fields chapter 4 intro Religion and race are very diverse. A majority of Caucasian immigrants in the South Islands adopted their native customs to the Tyran which their legends base off demons kidnapping children. But majority of the people of Sera follow the Octus Canon and the COG principal of Order, Diligence, Purity, Labor, Honor, Loyalty, Faith, and Humility. The most popular sport in the Human culture is Thrashball. In the Post E-Day Sera, some Humans practiced writing letters to their lost loved ones.Gears of War 2 CollectibleGears of War: Aspho Fields The South Islanders believed that one's body was sacred until the soul leaves it. The body was then viewed as a husk. But the soul can leave the body before the person physically dies.Gears of War: Hollow Issue 7 Political Ideology Many Serans believed in the ideas of the Socialist COG and their eight principals. Nations like Tyrus and Sarfuth practice socialism and the equality of the machine concept that the COG stood for. Tyran beliefs revolve around the army. In the Post E-Day world, the Coalition was viewed as fascist in the eyes of the Stranded.Gears of War While the Stranded clans pride themselves on their independence and viewed by the COG as traitors to the human race. Behavior and Reproduction and Thecelia having sex.|left|thumb|230px]] Humans since the Silver Era engaged in brutal wars fighting over resources. The Kashkur Empire defended the Anvegad Pass from foreign invaders trying to capture their silver mines.Gears of War: Anvil Gate Seran people would continue fighting over the limited resources.Gears of War: Unsaid Most of this ended after the Age of Armageddon, but conflicts still existed.Destroyed Beauty With the discovery of the Lightmass Process, imulsion was given a use. Humans soon entered into another global conflict, the Pendulum Wars. Humans reproduced via their sexual organs, unlike their Locust counterpart who allegedly reproduced by rape. After E-Day and the Chairmanship of Richard Prescott, the Birthing Creche program was started to help boost the human population due to the loss of billions of lives. Some of the woman and girls in the "farms" were raped in order to make sure they were impregnated,Gears of War: Barren while others were treated fairly and as prized animals. The women in the creche along with other pregnant women received more food, such as Ration Bars, than non pregnant women. Races and ethic groups Tyran The Tyrans were a race with great diversity. When the Kashkur Empire dominated the Eastern Central Massif, the Tyran people only lived in villages. The Tyrans were the founders of the COG and its capital Ephyra. A militaristic and socialist society, the Tyrans were proud of their army and believed that it was more important than the navy and air-corps. The Octus Canon and Austere Canon was the core-beliefs of their society. However, during the aftermath of E-Day, some members of the Tyran sociality began to question the COG core beliefs and willingness to sacrifice freedom for security. , a South Islander.|100px|left|thumb]] South Islander South Islanders were natives and immigrants of the South Islands. Many lived in villages in the jungles, while some others lived in cities like Soteroa. Tribal traditions varied from island to island, with some ethnic tensions between immigrants and the original tribes. , a Northerner.|right|100px|thumb]] Northerner Northerners were caucasian immigrants to the South Islands. Some spoke with a 'Northern' Tyran accent. , an Pesanga hill farmer and COG commando.|left|100px|thumb]] Pesanga Pesanga people where hill people living in Pesang, neighboring the Shaoshi people. The men and women of Pesang were formidable fighters and their men were recruited for COG military service. Vasgari The Vasgari where the inhabits of Vasgar nation. a half Kashkuri and Tyran.|100px|right|thumb]] Kashkuri The Kashkuri people were a race that inhabited Kashkur. They built the Kashkur Empire, and notorious silver miners and later Imulsion miners. Ostrini Gorasni The Gorasni were a strong people who were part of the Union of Independent Republics, known for their brutal ways on the battlefield. Shaoshi The Shaoshi people were a race contentedly at war with the Pesang people over water rights and cattle. Tennad The Tennad where UIR sailors used in suicide attacks. History Silver Era The Kashkur Empire is born and built Anvil Gate to project valuable silver mines. Ephyra is the only village. Age of Armageddon The Age of Armageddon was a millennia long conflict that almost destroyed Sera. It's end led to the Era of Silence. Era of Silence Era of Silence was a period of peace in Sera's history. Humanity's abandonment of war caused a period of advancement in the culture, science, arts and technology of Sera. This era ended with a global energy crisis and the Lightmass process. Lightmass process With the discovery of Imulsion by an oil exploration drill and the invention of the Lightmass process by Dr Helen Cooper, the mining of the cheap, and almost limitless energy source was underway. The Gold Rush The mining of Imulsion led to the collapse of the global economy and the Pendulum Wars. Pendulum Wars The Pendulum Wars began as nations began to fight of over the global supply of Imulsion, and over the next 79 years Sera's humans would band together into to two factions; the Coalition of Ordered Governments and the Union of Independent Republics. Emergence Day On Emergence Day, the Humans of Sera realised that they were not the only sentient species on Sera, as the day the Locust Horde revealed it's existence to humanity, it in turn changed the course of human history by attacking every major city and wiping out a majority of the Human population. Near extinction Humanity managed to stop the Locust in the first few years of the Locust War with massive Hammer of Dawn strikes outside of Jacinto Plateau, killing billions of unfortunate humans in the process. But this would lead to the eventual breach of the plateau's defences and the sinking and besieging of the last handful of remaining human cities. The Lightmass Offensive Following the Locust victory at Ephyra and the COG relocation to Jacinto City, Coalition leaders devised a plan that theoretically end the war and destroy the Locust stronghold, The Hollow, in a massive pre-emptive strike with the Lightmass Bomb, the first weapon of its kind. Despite Locust attacks to thwart such plans, led by the ruthless General RAAM, the bomb was eventually delivered into the Hollow, scoring a major victory, destroying a majority of the Hollow, but failing to destroy the Locust Horde. The Lightmass bombing worked as a doubled edged sword; it did weaken the military power of the Locust Horde inflicting huge losses, but it opened cracks in the Plateau making it easier for the Locust to attack COG cities. The Bomb had also awakened the Riftworm. Jacinto's Sacrifice As the Locust were advancing further into Jacinto and as Gears were advancing ever further into the Hollow and Nexus, the COG discovered a plan by Adam Fenix that could end the war; The flooding of the Hollow, but this could only be achieved by the destruction of the only remaining safe haven humanity had left, the Jacinto Plateau. This plan would eventually succeed with the destructon of a Lambent Brumak in a Locust sinkhole and the flooding of the Hollow and the destruction of massive numbers of Locust and Lambent. Collapse of the Coalition Following the COG relocation to Vectes, the confirmation of Locust survival and the Lambent Invasion, the strained and battered Coalition finally collapsed. Humanity would now have to survive as Stranded, leading to small Seran settlements in feudal and tribal systems. The remnants of the COG managed to destroy the Lambent and the Locust with a weapon created by Adam Fenix 18 months after the destruction of Jacinto. See also *Religion on Sera *Human Technology *Alternative energy *Funeral References Category:COG Category:UIR Category:Stranded Category:Human Culture Category:Organizations Category:Ethnic Groups